Ninjas on Ice and Other Dilemmas
by kokokringles
Summary: {Inspired by TheComingofEpic} The ninjas get a day off and they decide to go ice skating. Some of this has NOTHING to do with skating...just for a warning.


**Inspired by TheComingofEpic...and my sister bringing up the time we went to see Princesses on Ice (I got to shake Cinderella's hand EEEK! But my hands were also covered with my sticky cotton candy. I was six!).**

**This is just the Ninja go ice skating over a frozen lake (plus a few extras). **

**And I have no idea how to ice skate. I've never even tried it before (or roller skating).**

**And in this story, it's about two years after episode twenty-six and it's around the end of February.**

**Oh, check out a story me and 17blanceri are working on together! It's called 'The Toll For Torturing a Ninja'. You've probably seen it before.**

**And I am aware of how weird this story's timing is.**

* * *

Jay dashed into the room him and his brothers shared at three in the morning to announce some news, "SENSAI SAID WE CAN PLAY ALL DAY! YAY!" he cheered.

Everyone woke up, slamming their heads on either the ceiling or the bed above them. Lloyd, since he didn't bunk, fell off his bed, "Jay, pronounce the word, 'sensei' right," Zane lectured.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever. Sensei said we can play all day since SOMEONE," Jay turned to Kai, "Dropped a banana peel on the floor and didn't pick it up!"

"Well in my defense," Kai got out of his bed, "The garbage can was _full_."

"It is also your job to take out the trash," Jay countered.

"Alright. Forget your petty fight and I have an idea what to do for our day off! Ice skating!" Lloyd started bouncing on his bed.

"Lloyd, if you start bouncing, we're gonna have to be in the hospital for our day off and the only thing that you watch on the TV is PBS Kids and Disney Junior," Zane said and pitched a piece of garbage in a nearby trash bin.

"PFFFFT! I won't fall off and break my collarbone again! You don't think I learned my lesson from last time?" Lloyd scoffed.

Jay and Kai exchanged glances, "NAH!" they yelled simultaneously.

Lloyd ignored the others and fell off his bed, in the process, breaking his arm.

**In the ER...**

"AWW! I knew getting a day off was too good to be true!" Jay complained and continued, "Sensei's spirit smoke must've told him that something would happen and he'd want us to go back to the ER," Jay looked at the TV screen; Sofia the First was playing.

"Look at the bright side," Zane stated, "At least he _didn't_ break his clavicle," he smile cheerfully

"A princess thing is playing? That's more pink than Barbie! And that's saying something," Kai complained.

A nurse walked out, "Lloyd is going to be fine. But since this is your fifth visit in a month, your bill is half off!" the nurse that the Ninja knew well because of Lloyd's crazy accidents.

"Okay. If this happened every ten years, we'd run in his room to see if he's okay...but since we were just here last Tuesday...call us when he's ready to come back home," Cole said, hopping up from his seat.

Jay got up and added, "Oh, and tell him that we're gonna get him a water-bed."

**At the frozen lake...**

Zane and Cole helped Kai to the beginner's lane, "Come on, guys! I can skate!" Kai protested.

"Hey, maybe you can learn how to do it _on your feet_ and NOT your face," Jay teased, chuckling.

Cole shoved Kai on the ice a little harder than intended and Kai started sliding and rammed someone behind one person, knocking that person over. It looked like dominoes.

"Real live dominoes! I haven't seen one of those in a while," Jay nodded.

Zane quickly spoke up, "Kai, why don't you get Lloyd's water-bed before you cause anymore damage," everyone on the lake started to urge Kai to go. One person even shoved him into a bank.

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY BANK!" a banker named 'Gibson Banker' bellowed.

Kai ran out the front door and dashed the direction to the 'Water-Bed Supply Shop' and forgetting he was wearing borrowed skates.

"Does he know he's gonna have to give those back?" Jay asked.

Zane shrugged, "Probably not," he added, "Should we tell him?"

"Nah. He'll figure it out," Jay waved the idea away with his left arm when a yelling was heard.

Cole looked at Jay, "Yup. He figured it out," Jay nodded.

Zane looked at his brothers that weren't wanted by a banker with the last name 'Banker' and broke their arm, "Shall we skate?"

**With Kai at the Water-Bed Supply Shop...**

"Stupid Mr. Banker!" Kai yelled to himself hotly and kicked a rock. The rock flew through the air and broke a car's window.

"WHOA! I am STRONG!" Kai fist-pumped but a director walked out, "Perfect, Ethan! It actually looked like that kid actually broke the window!" he praised enthusiastically.

"Scratch that," the red ninja mumbled to himself and continued walking and arrived at the shop.

Kai walked to the clerk, who was a overweight woman in her early twenties who wore too much makeup and perfume, "Uh...lady? Do you know where—" he was interrupted by the woman who was chattering on her cell phone, "Oh yeah! He is so cute! But he said I'm too big for him! What is he talking about? We were born in the same year," the woman paused, Kai assumed she was waiting for the person she was talking to reply...which she did.

"Ooh...that's what he meant," the woman's face looked disappointed, "Amber, there's a cute customer; I'll call you back," she hung up. Now with personal experience, Kai knew whenever someone called him, 'hot' or even 'cute' he needed to get the heck out of there or... well it's just something that he knew...unless he called his laptop hot... because it burned his lap.

But in this case, Kai kinda needed that water-bed so he decided to risk it, "Uh...this sounds like a really dumb question but where are the water-beds?"

The woman looked around, "You're at The Water-Bed Supply Shop and you ask where the water-beds are? We don't carry water-beds! We carry _supplies_ for your water-bed," the woman added, quietly, "Mental note: all the cute ones are so dumb."

Kai was obviously offended so he decided to make a witty comeback, "Who buys accessories for their water-beds?"

The woman laughed, "Listen, mister... SECURITY!"

Kai found himself being dragged out of the store (dragged is a mild way of putting it) and into a dumpster, "RUDE! YOU JUST LOST MY BUSINESS!" Kai screamed back at the clerk.

**With Cole, Jay, and Zane...**

"Zane, that was AWESOME!" Jay cheered, jumping in the air dropping his hot cocoa, "Drat," he looked at the brown mark his drink made but added, "Cole skated a figure eight, but Zane skated a figure six-hundred-sixty-eight!"

Cole paid for another drink for Jay, "Zane," he gave the drink to Jay, "Where did you even pull that number out of?"

"IT RHYMED!" Zane and Jay yelled at the same time in Cole's face, making _his_ hot cocoa splash in his face.

Without noticing the cocoa on Cole's face Jay said, "Huh...actually that didn't rhyme."

Jay and Zane noticed the cocoa and exchanged glances, "Oops?" Zane tried.

Jay pretended to look away, "Ooh... look at that strange... TREE!" he ran away, leaving Zane to boil in the hot water himself.

Before Cole could blow over, Kai did it for him... he also smelled like garbage, "THAT FAT CLERK THREW ME OUT OF THE WATER-BED SUPPLY SHOP AND I LANDED IN THE DUMPSTER!" he yelled, making all the other skaters stare.

"I guess that explains the garbage smell," Jay commented, approaching the others.

Zane nodded, "And when you said, 'throw' you meant 'THROW'."

Jay laughed, "And I think I smell some used kitty-litter," he covered his nose and added, "Duh schented kind... id alwayd duh wort," his words sounded messed up because he was holding his nose.

Cole added, "Did you get the water-bed?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GOT THE WATER-BED TO YOU?!" Kai screamed.

Jay let go of his nose to cover his ears, "Whoa! Kai! Pipe down. It was just a simple question."

"Well I don't like simple questions when I'm in a mood!"

"We noticed," Zane added.

Jay smirked, "Okay...here's a not simple question: whydidyourdadthinkyoucouldbeablacksmith?"

"You're right, Jay; that is a hard question," Cole turned to Kai, "Why _did_ your dad think you could be a blacksmith?"

**Two weeks later...**

Lloyd was able to come back home but Jay forgot to pick him up so he stayed in the hospital for an extra week which brings us to the present.

"Jay, I can't believe you forgot to bring me back home for a week! Okay...a day's pretty normal for you but a week?! Come on!" Lloyd added, "That's like...two-hundred hours!"

_Now I know why you didn't graduate._ Jay thought.

When Lloyd arrived home, everyone was there but Zane was the first one to speak, "We profusely apologize that we forgot about you for approximately one-hundred-sixty-eight hours,"

Kai elbowed Zane in the ribs and added, "We got you a water-bed! So if you jump on your bed again, the bed could pop and you'll have to get the water out of the Bounty without burning our home down to ashes," Kai smiled widely.

"Gee," Lloyd replied sarcastically, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Cole pretended to think, "Uh...I'd think you'd be out on the streets," that made pretty much everyone there snicker a bit.

"Welcome home, son. Again...we're sorry we forgot to pick you up," Garmadon started to twiddle his fingers.

Jay hopped out of the Ultra Sonic Radar, "But hey, look at the bright side," he said cheerfully, "We only had to pay half of the bill _and_ we got to have a week full of peace and quiet," Jay thought about that for a second and said, "Actually...that was the bright side for us."

* * *

**This story may or may not have a next chapter depending on the reviews.**

**I am not 100% satisfied with my work but I am never happy with my work.**

**Anyway, no flames and I hope you have a nice whatever time of day you're reading this in :D**

**God bless!**

**And sorry for not COMPLETELY writing about ninjas on ice.**


End file.
